Destruction Days a scorose fanfic
by nottheflowergirl
Summary: "You know you've hurt me, don't you?" Tears stung in her eyes as she grabbed onto her sides tighter, trying to keep her torn soul together from outside. In which a Gryffindor falls for a Slytherin. 5th year and Rose became prefect, she had her friends and was happy. What on earth could go wrong? Scorpius Malfoy, that's what could go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:**

 **I did read the last HP, The Cursed Child, I know what happened in that book. I did not write my fan fiction based on anything written in that book, except the ages. I'd love to write my own version of the next generation, so please don't say my story line is off. If you wish to read an other version of The Cursed Child, or an extensive version. I recommend you not to read mine, because mine doesn't relate to anything in that book.**

 **Only the first three chapters are about their first year. You could skip it and read from chapter 2 if you think it's boring.**

 **Love ya for reading my fanfic 3**

 _o n e ._

She ticked with her nails agains the cold marble of the stairs she was sitting on, resting her head against the railing. Her eyes trailed to the doors when they opened, the music getting slightly louder. Her heart jumped up but dropped again when she noticed a girl and a boy coming out. The girl giggled and pulled the boy with her into a corridor.

She looked down again with a frown. She was waiting, waiting for _him_ to try and make this night less of a disappointment. Her hand slid over the fine material of her green dress, the hem floating around her ancles.

"Rose," she heard from behind, whereafter someone sat down beside her. "Why aren't you inside?"

She shifted her gaze to look at Charlotte , a Gryffindor and a fourth year as well. "Why aren't _you_ inside?"

"Hey! Don't be like that." Charlotte said with a half smile. "We all know why I'm not inside. But you...I thought you'd been asked by Scamander."

"I thought so myself as well." Rose said, looking back at the door. "But Charlotte," She looked back at the girl, "If you aren't going to the ball, why are you here?"

"I was going to watch the stars. Did you know it's a perfectly clear night?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, I've always loved the stars. Tonight will be a meteor rain. Such a shame everyone's inside, really." Charlotte said before lowering her eyes to her hands. "Er, Rose, I know it's quite odd of me to ask, but would you like the watch the stars with me and Daniella? They're quite lovely."

Rose smiled in reply, "I would love to, but-"

"Rose? Oh there you are, Rosie." it sounded from down the stairs and she looked up to find _him_ leaning on the railing, his face turned up to face her. "Will you be a darling and come down?"

Rose stood up to go when she hesitated and turned towards Charlotte.

"It's ok." Charlotte said, waving her hand. "Go! He's waiting." She smiled softly. "I should be heading outside anyway."

Rose gave her a soft nod before going down.

"What?" She asked cautiously as she stood before him.

"Come dancing with me," He said as he swung an arm around her shoulders, his face close to hers. Rose found herself unable to breath in as she smelled the fire whiskey on his breath.

"You sure that's a good idea?" She replied worriedly.

He leaned heavier on her shoulders as he stepped forward. " _Absolutely_." he slurred the word.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Rose said with a heavy heart. She'd looked forward to this night for a long time. She would go with Lysander Scamander and the evening would be entirely romantic and wonderful. The ironic thing was, that the evening became the exact opposite of what she'd expected. She hadn't even danced.

"Oh come on, Rosie. We _should_ dance." He chuckled darkly. "Unless..."

He pushed her against a wall with sudden renewed strength. "Unless you want to do something else."

Lysander's breath fanned her face and Rose resisted the urge to throw up. Unable to push him away, she slumped a bit and closed her eyes in defeat.

"Rosie," he slurred close to her ear and Rose's eyes flashed open. She stared into his foggy eyes, as if he was somewhere far away. She was trapped and getting extremely uncomfortable.

He came closer, his eyes focused on her lips and she turned her face away. "No, Lysander."

He pressed his wet lips against the skin of her cheek, making Rose cringe in response.

"Lysander." She said firmly, her hands trying to push him away, nevertheless. "Please let go of me. Lysander!" He was placing sloppy kisses down her throat and she felt herself once again getting sick.

One of his thighs opened hers and pressed between them as his thumb and index finger on her chin forced her to look at him. Rose was wondering how he still had the strength while being so drunk.

She struggled to get away as his face kept getting closer, one of her hands clinging at the arm which forced her to look at him. She didn't want it, she didn't want to get kissed like this.

Rose's eye got caught something moving towards them with a quick speed. The next moment, she was free and slumped down the wall. She felt as if all the strength had left her body.

"Hey mate, don't-" Rose heard Lysander slur and she looked back at a figure towering above Lysander who was laying on the ground. The person squatted down by him and lowered his voice dangerously, so that Rose had to do her best to hear what he was saying.

"If you _ever_ touch her or anyone unwillingly again, I'll kill you. Leave now."

"Hey, no hate. She wanted me, didn't you Rosie?" Rose kept her mouth as the person punched Lysander's stomach who grunted in response.

" _Leave_. You're lucky there's no professor involved or you'd be expended." Rose found the voice of the person very familiar but couldn't quite lay a finger on it. Lysander scrambled himself up and retreated limping.

The figure was still in the dark as he got up and got closer to where Rose'd folded herself into a ball. He now squatted down before her and half his features got lightened by the torch above her head.

His blond hair fell half before his grey eyes, a worried frown on his face. "Are you alright?"

Tears stung in her eyes as Rose hid her face in her hands. She'd never liked feeling weak, but Malfoy catching her in such a vulnerable state beat everything.

"Rose, are you hurt?" His hands closed gently over her wrists as he tried to get them away.

"No." She suddenly stood up, so suddenly he was knocked behind and fell down on his bum. "Please leave me alone." Rose took large steps to get away as her sight got blurry.

"Rose!" Scorpius jumped up and ran behind her. His hand caught her wrist and she whirled around as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No! Let me go, Malfoy."

"Rose stop it."

"What do you want from me?"

"What do you mean what do I want from you? You just got attacked, I want-"

"Listen closely, Scorpius, I'm going to tell you something very important. I don't need someone to save me, and _especially_ not you." She shook her hand free from him and walked off, leaving Scorpius standing there alone.

"But..." Scorpius let his head hung when he watched her disappear, realising that was the first time she'd ever called him by his first name.


	2. Chapter 2

_t w o ._

Rose stepped onto the train just before the warning whistle sounded and she waved quickly at her family on the platform. Soon the train would be fully filled, Rose thought worriedly as she watched the students that still stood on the platform hurry in.

"Write us!" She heard her mum yell above the noise of the train and Rose raised her hand with her thumb stuck up, signing that she'd heard.

"Well then," Rose mumbled to herself as she grabbed her trunk in one hand and her old cat in the other. "let's find us a seat, shall we?"

She was overcome by an odd sense of loneliness, of course it'd been busy as always, but unlike the previous years Rose'd been unable to find any of her friends. Even Albus was no where to be seen, which was quite strange considering his parents standing beside hers.

As Rose struggled down the corridor, balancing her trunk and cat in her hands, there suddenly sounded a loud sound which could be compared to a small bomb.

"Out of the way!" A familiar voice yelled and Rose hastily jumped aside. James Weasley rushed passed with Fred II Weasley behind, a dark smoke following the two.

Rose coughed with a grin. Always the same with those two. She started walking again, almost bumping into Christopher Longbottom who rushed out of a compartment. A fellow 5th year, but a Huffelpuf.

"Oh!" Rose exclaimed as she broke out in a large smile. "Chris, you don't even know how glad I am to see you at this moment. Do you know where my friends are? Gosh, that sounds pathetic."

"Not at all, I was just on my way to Anna, care to join me?"

"Please." She smiled relieved, "How was your vacation?" She asked walking behind him.

"Same as always." He flashed her a grin. "How was yours?"

"Also the same, but it was pretty fun. A lot of family came over so you could say it was a busy one, softly spoken."

"You've got a pretty large family, haven't you."

She dodged a pink furrball that went straight at her head before she answered. "Yup."

"I heard you were going to be the Gryffindor prefect this year."

"Yes! I hope it won't be too much work, to be honest."

"Don't worry, a sixth year friend of mine is a prefect as well and he told me it's easy as pie." Chris opened the compartment's door, sliding it open before Rose stuck her head in.

"Hi!"

"Rose!" Anna exclaimed as soon as she saw the red headed girl. "I've missed you so much!" she pulled Rose into a hug.

"Er, Anna, my loving girlfriend. Where's my I-missed-you-so-much-hug?"

Anna let go of Rose with a scowl, "Look inside your fancy muggle phone, maybe you'll find it there."

"That's so not fair-"

Rose turned away from the bickering couple and faced the rest of her friends. Thomas sat laid back beside the window, waving lazily with the beheaded chocolate frog in his right hand. Lucas beside him, throwing flavoured beans up to catch them with his mouth. On the left side sat Daniel and Lucy, playing wizard chess.

"Rose?"Lucy looked up with raised eyebrows. "I thought you were expected in the prefect wagon."

"I am." Rose replied gravely, "But I thought to leave my trunk here so I can find you when I'll go back. I mean, they don't expect us to stay the whole ride, do they?"

"They probably won't." Lucy said reassuring before taking the trunk from he. "Well, what are you waiting for? Chop chop! You've got to go!"

She smiled as she made her way out of the compartment and walked down the corridors until she reached the prefect wagon. She slid the door open and her smile most immediately faltered when the first person she saw was a blond haired boy whom she was so not ready to see.

"M-malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to ask you the same thing, but then again, why should I even be surprised. Course perfect Rose became a prefect."

"Hey-"

Scorpius pushed passed her, "By the way, Weasley. You're late."

Rose huffed as she went in, greeted by a not amused professor. "Miss Weasley." Professor Dorsey said with raised eyebrows and his hands in his sides. "I most highly hope this won't become a habit. As a prefect you should give the right example to your fellow students, if you can't find it in yourself to do so, I'm afraid being a prefect isn't cut out for you."

"But-"

"What, miss Weasley?" he asked threateningly.

"I'm sorry, professor."

"Alright. _Don't_ let it happen anymore." He retreated to the front of the wagon, where there was a small table placed. Rose followed him, maneuvering between the chairs that were placed around the table.

Dorsey turned with a paper in his hand, giving it to her with a tight lipped smile. "Since you were late, you missed the presentation. But here I wrote down all your duties as a prefect, also all the meetings are written down there. Please do make sure you'll be there, and _on time_ , miss Weasley. Have a good day now."


End file.
